Harry Potter&co:Time Travellers
by Sessamia
Summary: Several years into the war with Voldie, HP, LL, RW, GW, HG, DM, and NL get transported into their eleven year old bodies, back to before the war started. Will they caus chaos or bring peace-and will the Dark Lord be willing to be defeated?


_**Harry is out of school, just like the books, though, meaning he skipped seventh year, but the fight against Voldie isn't going as well as he'd like. The Horcruxes minus Nagini are destroyed.**_

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to an unwelcome scene. He was in a forest, lying on the ground with an inconspicuous shelter over his head. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were also sleeping…and then, all hell broke loose.

And urgent alarm alerted the five to intruders, and Ginny, Seamus and Draco Apparated in to join the fight. Death Eaters streamed in, and there were hexes and curses flying, marring the peaceful landscape. Harry yelled as he saw Seamus go down under heavy fire, and felt himself slowly losing control. He didn't lose it fast enough-Ginny was bitten by a vampire. With that, he roared and transformed into a giant basilisk and decimated the rest of the Death Eaters, and quickly changed back. Wand held, he slowly approached Ginny, who now had porcelain skin, blood red lips, and fangs that slowly sank back into her gums.

"Ginny?" he asked cautiously. "Are you…are you okay?"

Ginny stared at him sadly. "Do I look okay, Harry?" she asked softly. "I'm a v-vampire."

Harry smiled consolingly. "I think that I can invent a potion for you to sustain yourself on, like I do my werewolf side."

She looked at him in shock. "You-you're a werewolf?"

Harry sighed as Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville drew closer. "I dreaded the time I had to tell you guys this, but yes, I'm a werewolf. I invented an alteration to the common Wolfsbane potion, suppressing the wolf side, and, if the wizard has enough concentration, they can keep the change from happening at all. Hell, I'm even willing to bet Snape'll be proud!"

Ginny smiled hesitantly. "So that means that your tallness and strength isn't because of a late growth spurt or extra exercise?"

Harry grimaced. "Sadly, no."

Draco offered his opinion. "So now we have two nonhumans in our group? Just call us the merry little band of blood traitors."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Since when have you seen _Robin Hood_?"

The platinum blonde shrugged.

Neville glanced around warily. "There may be more. Draco, I think I saw your father among the fallen."

Draco glared vehemently at the young man. "He is not my father. Not anymore."

The group then buried Seamus, and Hermione found something on him.

"Hey! Look over here! I think Seamus was the traitor, look at this necklace. I mean, the Dark Mark would've been a dead giveaway,. So he had this instead. That's how the DE's knew where we were all the time."

Harry gaped. "Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Stand back, everyone. _Incendio._" Seamus and the DE's burst into flame, and the group waved their wands. They were all cloaked in black, with silver trimmings. If one looked closely, you could've seen a border of silver snakes on Draco's robes, hawks on Hermione's, on Neville, there were lions, and Ron had wolves. Ginny's robes had unicorns in silver as well, but Harry, as official leader, had robes lined in gold with basilisks, griffins, dragons, and wolves entwined. He had four animagus forms.

"C'mon, let's head out of here." After agreeing on where to go, they Disapparated to a location not far from Voldemort's hideout-incidentally, a graveyard. They took on their forms, two wolves, a unicorn, a hawk on one of the wolves' back, a cobra, and a lion, and surrounded the graveyard to hear Voldemort berating his followers.

"How could you let them get away! _Fools!_ Crucio!"

Harry thought for a moment. _Wait…I've seen this before! It's an illusion!_

As if right on cue, Death Eaters appeared and surrounded the group. Harry transformed and looked around. About fifty…too many to take on for a normal wizard. Alas, he wasn't normal.

Harry became a dragon, a magical dragon, the last of its kind, and roared, buffeting the DE's with gusts of magic-imbued air. They were blown backwards, and the Animus quickly transformed out of animagus form and joined the fight. Jets of light streaked the battlefield, and Harry and the rest of his group were popping around and above tombstones and grave markers, annoying the DE's and, especially, Voldemort.

"If you won't stand and fight, Potter, your friends will die one by one!"

A blasting curse sent back at him forced him into an ungraceful and hasty retreat. Harry grinned, then doubled the onslaught of magic. He could feel himself tiring, though, and he knew they couldn't last much longer.

"_Animus! Join forces!"_ he yelled, the nickname of their group bringing them to attention. They all rose and at once, dived for each other, touching hands…and disappearing as seven jets of green light hit them at the same time.


End file.
